


Melt

by dancewithmelancholy



Series: Narugaa Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gaara (Naruto), First Time, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, This is just porn. Just gay shit. Just homo activity., Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Gaara (Naruto), Virgin Gaara, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancewithmelancholy/pseuds/dancewithmelancholy
Summary: "What do I...do?" He asks, shifting in Naruto's arms, shivering from the feeling of Naruto against his skin. The young Kazekage clutched his coat in front of him, though it did nothing to stop Naruto's wandering hands on his naked backside and hips. Or how close the blond holds him.--Naruto and Gaara's first time.





	Melt

Gaara looked lost. Flustered. Shy. 

Cute.

"What do I...do?" He asks, shifting in Naruto's arms, shivering from the feeling of Naruto against his skin. The young Kazekage clutched his coat in front of him, though it did nothing to stop Naruto's wandering hands on his naked backside and hips. Or how close the blond holds him.

"Nothing. Just lie back and look pretty." Naruto grins.

And then Naruto kisses him deep and the coat is forgotten - fallen to the ground. Suddenly he's pressed against his blankets, Naruto above him, warm and close. 

So, so _ close _.

Gaara's breath hitches as Naruto's hands trail over his skin and the blond's mouth finds his neck, sucking lightly. He shivers slightly. Naruto smiles, eyes glued to pale, soft skin.

Gaara was so _ sensitive. _ He gasped and flushed and shivered, overwhelmed by the blond's touch.

Naruto watches him in a daze, lust starting to fog his brain.

He's finding it hard to think, mind so occupied with how Gaara's skin feels under his hands and how Gaara smelled, like earth and roses. Like the desert and lavender.

"Relax…" Naruto hums, pressing soft, light kisses to Gaara's neck.

Gaara looks up at him like he wants to say something, but he quickly bites it down once Naruto palms at his backside, gripping the flesh and grinning mischievously.

Gaara's cheeks just go redder and he bites his lip, clearly completely out of his depth and succumbing to the overwhelming feeling of Naruto touching him all over when he had so little experience with physical contact outside of the Konoha-nin that was in his bed.

It's fine, he was willing to let Naruto lead.

And he does.

He distracts Gaara with kisses and playful bites to his lips and neck as one hand scrambles to find the bottle of lube carelessly thrown onto the bed beside them, popping open the cover and reluctantly letting go of Gaara's hip for a moment to squeeze some onto his fingers.

Naruto coaxes pale thighs open, grinning at how Gaara flushes in response. He turns his face into the pillow, clearly too embarrassed to watch Naruto's eyes gaze between his legs. Naruto wants to tell him how cute he is, but his fingers roam the soft skin of Gaara's inner thigh, eyes on his most intimate parts for the first time and he can't say anything for a moment, totally absorbed in his Gaara feels against him. Gaara bites his lip again, shoving his face in the pillow further, face red.

Fuck, he's cute.

He wants to cherish this, he really does, but he wants his fingers inside Gaara even more and he can't wait. He's painfully hard and wanting, craving the contact he's been dreaming of since they both gave in to each other months ago, sharing secret kisses and fumbling through the new relationship they found themselves in.

He leans over him and presses a wet kiss to his temple, then his forehead scar, savoring the taste of the shivering body under him. His hand finds its way between Gaara's legs, searching for its target.

Gaara startles when he feels Naruto's slippery fingers against his hole, gently massaging the small, pink and clenched muscle. Gaara's eyes widen and he shudders, instinctively trying to close his legs to block out the foreign feeling, but Naruto's other hand holds his legs open as he spreads the warming lubricant on his entrance for a moment, letting him get used to the sensation.

"Na-Naruto-"

"Shh, it's okay, just let me…" he groans, gently pressing a finger inside. Just the tip at first, in an effort to go slow. Naruto could feel his own need starting to win out (and could anyone blame him, with how utterly perfect Gaara looked right now?), but he knew he would need to stretch and relax Gaara to avoid hurting him. 

A lack of sleep throughout his life meant that Gaara was still rather petite - his growth stunted after nearly a decade of extreme insomnia - compared to Naruto himself, who filled out and grew taller as they grew up. 

In other words, Gaara was _ small, _ which meant that Naruto has to be mindful not to just shove his dick into him like he wanted to.

No, he needed to take it a bit slower. Gaara had never done this before, and he refuses to hurt him, no matter how incredibly needy Naruto is right now.

Gaara shudders at the feeling of Naruto gently slipping a wet finger inside him, up to the first knuckle before stopping for a moment, letting him adjust. He was so tight and _ hot _ inside, inexperienced insides clamping down on his finger.

"Relax…" he soothes, pressing kisses to Gaara's fluttering pulse in his neck, sliding his finger in and out of Gaara's heat in an effort to loosen him up. 

He does this for a few moments, kissing Gaara and fingering him open, and after a while Gaara can take another finger, and he gasps as Naruto presses his middle finger inside him, alongside the first.

"A-ah…" Gaara moans, shaking.

"Feels good?" Naruto grins down at him, before pressing another wet kiss to his neck, right above his fluttering pulse. Gaara makes a sound that sounds suspiciously like a whimper, hand clenched in the sheets. The redhead nods, trembling.

He adds another finger and swallows Gaara's moan with a kiss, fingers massaging Gaara open for him.

Soon he's taking four fingers and panting, red faced and biting at his own bruised lips, looking up at him with hazy eyes. Naruto finds his need winning out as Gaara falls apart on his fingers, thighs trembling and hole perfectly loose for Naruto after too long.

But he _ does _ enjoy this, making Gaara shiver in pleasure as he stretched and fingered him open, soaking up the sounds Gaara made and the expressions that crossed his blushed face for the first time.

Naruto holds shaking thighs open and curls his fingers, meeting that small bundle of nerves that makes Gaara startle out a moan and arch his back beautifully, before gasping his name.

Naruto can't help it, he kisses him and does it again, loving how sensitive Gaara is, how he falls apart so pretty for Naruto.

"W-what was…?" He starts, eyes wide, hazy and staring up at Naruto in surprise, pleasure shooting down his spine and his slick, hot insides clenching around Naruto's fingers.

"Feels good, right?" He smiles, kissing him deeply. Gaara relaxes again, but his trembling increases tenfold, and his cock is dripping onto his stomach as he squirms, Naruto's fingers somehow slipping deeper.

He stretches him again, one last time before he carefully removes his fingers and grips his own erection - hard enough to come just from the sight of Gaara's reddened and stretched hole, ready for Naruto.

"I'll be gentle." He groans, gripping himself and pressing Gaara into the mattress, pressing so close - skin to skin. Gaara nods, unable to articulate anything at the moment, overwhelmed by sensations he's never felt before, and the feeling of Naruto pressing his cock against him.

When he presses himself inside that wet, scorching tightness he almost gets too carried away with how intense and fucking good this feels that he has to stop himself from sinking his entire throbbing length inside in one go.

Gaara cries out, hands releasing the sheets he grips and instead reaching for Naruto - gripping at his arms while the red tip of Naruto's cock enters him with a wet, slick sound. 

"Fuck, you feel so good…" he croaks, sounding strangled and husky, gripping Gaara's hip in an almost bruising grip. Gaara's red lips part in a soundless moan, eyes going desperate and needy, his nails digging into Naruto's bicep. God, even that pain felt _good,_ and Naruto has to stop himself from thrusting forward and burying himself deep into Gaara's body in one go.

He presses into Gaara, the slide wet, easy and _ tight. _ Naruto had made sure to be generous with the lube. Gaara was so small that Naruto didn't want to run the risk of hurting him. He'd never forgive himself if Gaara's first time was a painful experience simply because Naruto was too impatient and focused on his own pleasure.

As soon as the tip pops into Gaara's hole the redhead does the single hottest thing Naruto's ever seen.

He comes immediately.

Pale hands clutch the blankets under him and those red lips part in a surprised gasp as he comes all over himself with just the tip of Naruto's thick erection throbbing inside him, thigh shaking and chest heaving as he feels that pleasure crash over him for the first time. Naruto rubs the inside of his thighs and watches his lover come, blue eyes fixed on the body under his own. 

Green eyes are partially closed - tears of overstimulation gathered at the corners - and Gaara goes limp and relaxed, panting. His head lolls to the side and Naruto wishes he could take a picture of this moment.

Gaara with come cooling on his belly, his dick soft as his pale thighs tremble and his hole stretched tight around the head of Naruto's cock.

"Gaara, baby...did you just come?" Naruto asks, leaning down to kiss at the shivering redhead's neck. He's not surprised, it was a lot to handle the first time, but fuck...how _ pretty. _

Then Gaara speaks and Naruto almost renders his loving teasing useless by coming _ himself. _

Gaara sounds wrecked, voice shaking and small.

"W-was I n-not supposed t-to?"

"You were definitely supposed to." Naruto assures him, groaning as Gaara's insides relax around him, loosened by orgasm.

Something inside Naruto snaps, need and the throbbing in his cock driving his hips forward, burying himself balls deep into Gaara's body, the slide easy, warm and wet. Gaara screams and Naruto groans deep in his throat, almost a growl as he drives himself into Gaara to the hilt. He couldn't help it. Gaara was loose enough to take him but tight enough to clench around him, massaging his cock and almost sucking him into blinding heat and pleasure.

He felt amazing, and he looked even better somehow, red, bitten lips parted in a cry as he was fucked into the first time ever, clenched around Naruto's cock.

Gaara startles and immediately tenses, clutching the sheets. He's oversensitive and sharp pleasure shoots up his spine in bursts as Naruto spreads his thighs further and pushes them against his hips, giving himself a plain view of how he had Gaara speared on his length.

_ Pretty. _

Naruto sinks into him deeper at this angle, slow and scorching. Gaara shivers and gasps, trembling harder. He finds Gaara's prostate then, and Gaara startles, thighs clenching around Naruto's hips and back arching beautifully, overwhelmed.

Naruto can't stop himself from grinding into that heat, mind slipping into a haze of lust and want, hands grabbing at Gaara's thighs and hips, pulling him closer and spreading him wider, shoving his tongue in Gaara's mouth to taste him with a sloppy, wet kiss.

Gaara pants between their lips, fingers digging into Naruto's back and arms, the pain spurring the blond further. It felt good, everything about Gaara felt _ so fucking good... _

Naruto pulls out slowly, the drag of his length against Gaara's walls making them both gasp and shiver until he loses control for a moment, losing himself in white-hot, all consuming pleasure and slams his cock back inside the panting redhead under him.

Gaara arches his back and involuntarily lets out the loudest, dirtiest moan Naruto's sure he's ever heard. The sort of moan that Naruto's going to be jerking off to for the rest of his life. The kind even Pervy Sage would blush at. 

Naruto feels himself malfunction. He almost comes right there, only barely held back by the fact that Naruto really doesn't want this to end just yet.

No, no. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. 

God, he wanted to hear more of that sound. It was so _ pretty _...

Gaara flushes even redder at his outburst, green eyes wide and both hands clamped over his mouth in mortification. Naruto pulls out of him, a little slower this time, enjoying the slick, snug drag of Gaara's tightness around him.

Gaara whimpers into his hands, thighs trembling and his cock soft and pink against his stomach. 

Naruto wonders if Gaara's ever been touched so much before. He knows that answer as soon as the question pops into his head.

Of course not. Gaara belonged to him. They both knew that.

Naruto shakily inhales and pulls Gaara's hands from his mouth.

"Wanna hear you."

He presses back into Gaara's heat, making the redhead yelp and clutch the sheet. Gaara's cheeks are so red they rival his hair. Naruto watches Gaara's blushed face twist in pleasure as Naruto starts to work Gaara's prostate, driving into his lover and massaging that place that makes Gaara fall apart.

And fall apart he does. Naruto leans back, missing the feeling of pinning Gaara into the bed with his body but needing to see that _ precious _ face panting his name in need and desperation, how that thin body writhes and arches as Naruto moves inside him.

Gaara tries to bite his lips to keep the sounds in, and Naruto would scold him for that if it actually did anything. All the sounds got out anyway, and they were fucking _ delicious. Gaara_ had been so rarely touched that he was overly sensitive to physical contact. To have Naruto inside him, touching him all over, fucking him so _ deep _ and _ slow… _

Naruto smiles at the sight he makes - tiny, pink nipples hard and eyes hazily fixed on Naruto - reddened, bruised lips open to gasp his name like a prayer.

That's one of the things Naruto likes best. How Gaara _ looked _ at him. So many people ignored him for most of his life, and all he wanted was acknowledgement. He had it now, but it still soothed him to be someone's _ world. _

Gaara's eyes held only adoration and trust. Naruto holds Gaara's hips, rolling himself deep into the whimpering body under him. 

"Fuck, you're tight." Naruto groans, looking at where they were joined. He looked too big to fit, but he did somehow. His dick throbs at the sight as he set a moderate pace, pressing in so deep he hit that sweet spot inside Gaara that made him scream.

The sounds Gaara made it hard for Naruto _ not _ to come, but he viciously holds his release back, squeezing the base of his cock to make sure he doesn't erupt too soon. Gaara cries out after a particularly rough thrust, hands clenching the sheets under his palms before gripping at Naruto's arms again, eyes hazy and clouded over in the new feelings of pleasure that wash over him while Naruto fucks deep into him.

God, every sound Gaara made sounded so dirty and desperate for Naruto. 

_ He loved that. _

"N-ah!" Gaara gasps. Naruto doesn't slow down, just keeps fucking into him, nailing his prostate again.

Gaara clenches on his cock as he comes a second time with a strangled moan.

Naruto slips out of him before he himself can lose control, still hard and throbbing. The slide is smooth and hot, making Gaara gasp when he's suddenly empty. Naruto takes his hips and gently moves him onto his stomach, pressing the redhead's face into the pillow as gently as he could. The arch of Gaara's back is lovely, and he presents his ass to Naruto again, spreading his thighs and still shaking from his last orgasm, moaning. The sound is muffled by the pillow, but the sight of Gaara on his knees looking like that is enough to make him have to hold the base of his cock to stop himself from coming hard and ending his fun with the pliant body under his own. 

What a pretty picture.

Naruto presses a finger into the reddened hole, feeling the gentle stretch. Gaara jolted a bit, not expecting the sensation. Naruto wiggles his finger a bit, smiling at the tiny whimpers that escape Gaara. He dips out of his hole and presses his thumb against the twitching pucker, now empty again. He rubs at it, biting his lips. Gaara's body was so pretty and _ smooth _. He didn't even have pubic hair. Or any under his armpits either.

Naruto guessed that explained his eyebrows, or lack thereof.

Gaara squirms under him, flushing. 

Naruto slips two fingers back into his lover - scissoring them apart and feeling how slick and warm he is inside - stretching him again, but only a bit. Gaara shivers.

Gaara doesn't expect the thick cock to breach him again when it does, but he feels Naruto spread him further. Gaara would be embarrassed by the fact that he's completely exposed to Naruto's hungry eyes, but the feeling of Naruto's hands and thick length sinking into him again chases all thought from his mind and he can only cry out and clench the sheets, blood screaming for more, for Naruto to touch him even _ more. _

He was so full. All he could feel, hear, smell....taste, was Naruto.

"You're so fucking good, Gaara." 

Gaara feels his stomach do something funny at the praise Naruto showers him with.

Blue eyes watch how Gaara's cheeks go dark pink and how he suddenly clenches down on Naruto's cock, shaking and gripping the blanket, gritting his teeth and burying his face in the pillow to stifle his desperate groans.

_ Oh. _

Gaara liked praise.

Naruto smiled down at the man he had impaled on his throbbing length. How fucking cute was _ that? _ Gaara had a praise kink and probably doesn't even know what a kink was.

Naruto slides into him deep, clutching his hips as he fills him to the brim. Gaara moans and shakes 

"You're doing so well for me, Gaara. Such a good boy…"

Gaara makes a desperate, longing noise before tightening around Naruto again. Pre-come dripped from his half-hard and exhausted cock.

"So pretty, Gaara." Naruto groans, draping his body over Gaara's and grinding into his prostate, torturing the little bundle of nerves, "You're so wet around me, I can feel how soft and warm you are inside…"

Gaara gasps and cries out into the pillow, desperately grappling at blankets and pillows. 

"Beautiful. Such a good and pretty boy, Gaara…"

It was true. Fuck, it was _ so true. _

Naruto kisses at Gaara's neck before releasing his grip on Gaara's hair and pressing his fingers past panting, wet red lips.

_ "Suck." _

Gaara does. Those pretty red lips close around Naruto's fingers and he can feel Gaara start to suck, just as the Hokage orders. Fire red hair curls around his face and spills into the white pillow, and Naruto can't stop his other hand from tangling in it. He had a preoccupation with Gaara's hair, fingers always running through the silky red strands.

"Good boy." Naruto growls, sharply thrusting into him.

Naruto leans down and bites at the pale skin of Gaara's neck, suddenly wondering what his skin would taste like.

Naruto licks him. Gaara squeaks, a high pitched sound he's never heard him make before. Gaara's making a lot of noises he's never heard before, but he'd ache to hear them again and again for as long as he lived.

That satisfies some primal part of Naruto that he's not surprised he had. He housed a powerful fox spirit. 

It was no secret Gaara had the weakest tailed beast, and it certainly was no secret to Kurama, who influenced Naruto's behaviors enough to show Shukaku who was boss.

The powerful dominating the weakest. For the beasts, anyway.

For the young men writhing together on Gaara's bed, it was need and want for each other built up over years and years of glances and blushes that drove them to where they are now.

Naruto grinds his hips into Gaara again and the redhead tightened and moans around Naruto's fingers in his mouth.

Naruto decided he _ liked _ seeing Gaara stuffed from both ends.

Really liked it.

Gaara's eyes go half lidded and hazy as he sucks on Naruto's fingers with the blond heavy inside him, pressed right up against his prostate.

He moans.

Naruto sinks his cock as deep as he can into him and stays there, heavy, large and thick inside the whimpering redhead under him. 

He presses Gaara into the mattress, his back to Naruto's chest, their bodies pressed flush against one another. Gaara could feel Naruto's strong chest pressing him down.

"Always wanted this. Always wanted _ you." _ Naruto murmurs, lips right by Gaara's ear.

God, it's true. Naruto's wanted this since he saved him from the Akatsuki all those years ago. Ever since he ended the war, sealed Kaguya and saved Sasuke. Ever since this age of peace started, letting them live their lives free of the fear of war, hatred and death, at least for a little while.

And now, in their little bubble of love, wrapped up in each other, Naruto knew it was all worth it.

Gaara looks at him with adoration in those green eyes, and Naruto feels content in a way he never has.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh here's gay shit


End file.
